Radio controlled or remote controlled (R/C) vehicles are vehicles that are scaled-down models of their full-sized counterparts. The vehicles are self-propelled as well as self-powered and are often controlled wirelessly through a controller device. One of the most common types of R/C vehicles is the R/C car. R/C cars are driven on a surface much like their full-sized counterparts. As can be expected, R/C cars often have the tendency to flip onto their sides or entirely upside-down. It is common to navigate an R/C car through challenging courses and perform stunts such as driving the R/C car off of a ramp. Once overturned, there is generally no way for the R/C car to automatically return to its normal position and continue operating. This can be highly inconvenient as the operator of an R/C car generally controls the R/C car from a distance. As such, the operator must move over to the overturned R/C car and physically place the R/C car back into its normal upright position. In addition to inconveniencing the operator, an R/C car that becomes temporarily inoperable due to being overturned can present a hazard as well. R/C cars are often deployed on the very same roads that are traveled by automobiles and bicyclists. An R/C car that becomes stuck in the path of oncoming traffic on a roadway may become damaged or destroyed as well as cause damage to any automobiles that strike the R/C car. Due to the aforementioned issues, a means of automatically righting an overturned vehicle is desirable.
The present invention is a self-right apparatus for allowing the operator of an overturned vehicle to automatically return the vehicle to its original upright orientation. In an embodiment of the present invention, the self-right apparatus is retrofitted to the roof or side of an R/C car. The present invention is primarily designed for use with R/C vehicles such as R/C cars. However, various embodiments of the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with conventional automobiles as well. The present invention allows the operator of an overturned R/C car to automatically self-right the R/C car without being required to move over to and physically place the R/C car back into its normal upright position. The self-right apparatus is activated remotely by the operator although alternatively, the self-right apparatus may be activated automatically upon the R/C being overturned. After the R/C car has been returned to its original upright orientation, the self-right apparatus may be reset for a subsequent deployment in the future.